


Cravings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Cravings

Title: Cravings  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: NC-17  
Challenge: #58: Greed  
Warning(s): Errr, sex. ;)  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Cravings**

~

Harry's eyes gleamed brilliantly in the darkness as he sucked Severus' cock. He moaned, the vibrations making Severus shudder and clench a fist in his hair.

“Lest you forget, we're about to have guests,” Severus whispered.

Harry ignored him, continuing to move his mouth up and down his wet prick in a mesmerizing rhythm.

“Harry...” Severus' back arched and he spilled down Harry's throat.

As they both lay recovering, the doorbell rang. “Oh for... Now they’ll know exactly what we were doing, brat!”

Harry shrugged and grinned, reaching for his robes. “Don't care. I knew what I wanted for dinner.”

~

Severus fought to breathe evenly, but it was difficult with Harry's hand stroking his thigh. He turned towards Minerva when she asked him a question, but shifting only brought Harry closer... Severus stifled a moan.

“Are you all right?” Minerva asked.

Severus nodded, hoping that he wasn’t perspiring. “I’m fine. Now, about the curriculum...”

All he wanted was to throw their guests out and greedily devour Harry, especially since the brat kept whispering about being ready for 'dessert'.

When the last person left, Severus practically threw Harry against the wall. “Now,” he growled.

Harry smiled. “Now who's greedy?” he asked.

~


End file.
